The Fallen Snow
by Booskatelli
Summary: Ryleigh Halstead, daughter of Erin and Jay, has somehow managed to get herself kidnapped. It's up to Intelligence to find her and will they before it's too late? Reality never waits and the Halsteads will learn first hand Chicago can be brutal. LINSTEAD FAMILY CPD CFD LAW AND ORDER SVU please R/R
1. Chapter 1

**OK people! I have read a ton of Chicago PD fan fiction on here and let me just say you all are amazing writers. This is my first Chicago PD fanfic, so easy on the criticism. I am open to ideas and some writing tips because I am not that good and I am just saying I am a 100 percent a Linstead shipper! And this story will include Chicago Fire and a bit of Law and order SVU**

******I DO NOT OWN CHICAGO PD, CHICAGO FIRE OR LAW AND ORDER SVU (totally wish I did, but you know..) I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS******

Jay and Erin Halsteads kids-

-Maverick Joshua Halstead- 27 years old. Was in jail for robbery, possession of drugs and assistance to murder. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Former uniform cop at district 21. Birthday: 9/1. Nicknames: Mave, Ricky AGE-20

\- Finn Jacob Halstead- 23 years old, black hair brown eyes, birthday: 4/23. Firefighter at firehouse 51. Engaged to Holly Barnes. AGE-16

\- Benjamin Henry Halstead- 22 years old. Brown hair brown eyes, birthday: 7/8. Detective at district 21. Twin to Ryleigh (3.5 minutes older) born in the district Nicknames- Ben, Benny, Benji; dating Alex Casey (*) AGE-15

-Ryleigh Nicole Halstead- 22 years old, blonde hair brown eyes. Birthday 7/8 twin to Ben. Detective at district 21. Formally engaged to Daulton Ruzek. Nicknames- Ry, Leigh, mini halstead, little Erin (*) AGE-15

Adam and Kim Ruzek kids-

\- Aiden James Ruzek-detective at district 21, 26 years old, brown hair brown eyes(*)

-Oliver Lee Ruzek- computer tech for intelligence unit, 26 years old, brown hair brown eyes(*)

-Andy Scott Ruzek- firefighter at firehouse 51, brown hair, brown eyes 26 years old

-Daulton David Ruzek- black hair, blue eyes, in the army, 24 years old, formally engaged to Ryleigh Halstead

Chapter -1

They were cops. Detectives actually and they knew the job was never easy. The things they saw and dealt with on a daily basis was just another day on the job for them, normal even. But life always caught up. Personal problems, work problems, they had to keep them separate or else everything would go down in flames. The extremely thin line had been crossed dozens of times but that was also in the job description.

Hank Voight sat at his desk, he had been sitting hopelessly for an hour, the sun had already gone down and the bullpen was empty, everyone home, well almost everyone. Erin hadn't left the district or specifically her desk since Hank had kicked everyone out. It had been a long week; the team was stressed and emotions were high. One of their own was missing, kidnapped.

Hank sighed, rubbing his temples before shutting the manilla folder, he couldn't look at the pictures anymore. He shook his head before getting up and walking out into the bullpen. He watched Erin as she scanned over the contents of the folder. Not that she needed too, she knew the victim better than she knew her own self.

"Erin." He spoke softly so he didn't spook her, she was running off coffee and adrenaline. She hadn't slept in what felt like days. "Erin, kiddo," He paused as her head came up locking eyes with her father figure. "You got to go home and get some rest. You sitting here staring at her pictures and files isn't going to do her any good."

Erin looked like she was about to break down. "She is my daughter, Hank. Why haven't we found her yet? I should have kept a better eye on her or-"

Hank cut her off. "You can run the 'what ifs' through your head all day but it's not going to change the fact that, yes your 15 year old daughter is missing and yes, it's been four days. What you can do is go home, get some rest, spend some time with Jay and the boys, they are suffering too." He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. At first she stiffened but then relaxed into his touch.

"She is my daughter." She repeated.

"She is your daughter, she is exactly like you Erin. She's got grit and determination. She's a fighter." Hank said. Erin stood up and the pair headed toward the steps. Hank knew the guilt was eating at Erin. Especially with everything that happened with Maverick her eldest son. He was 20 and a druggie who lived in New York. When his parents found out about the drugs he had only been 15 and he fled to New York to get away from them. Hank saw first hand the pain it caused Jay and Erin and he didn't want to see the boy he once called his grandson again. Hank sighed and looked over at Erin who had her head down as they walked out of the district.

"Can you- uh- maybe come over tonight? For dinner or something?" She asked, she needed him there when she once again delivered the news to her son's that there was still no word of their sister. She looked up at him and he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I would love to." He said. They decided Hank would drive so they got into his car and started toward the Halsteads.

Once they got to the house Hank parked the car and started inside. The house, although lit up and bright on the outside was quiet on the inside. The TV was on mute showing the news and there was dirty dishes in the sick along with several empty pizza boxes on the counter. Hank watched as Erin threw her coat on a chair and grabbed the empty boxes before putting them in the trash. "Boys!" She hollered. "Grandpa's here!"

"What happened here?" Hank asked motioning to the fairly large hole in the dry wall. Erin looked at it for a second before shaking her head.

"Jay got frustrated." Was the explanation she gave him and he just nodded. He had been there before.

Footsteps pounded on the steps and in came the Halstead boys. Finn Halstead reached him first with sad eyes and a lonely grin. The 16 year old hugged Hank. "What are you eating boy? Your taller than me now!"

"He is probably stronger too, he has been working out every day after school." Came a voice, and Jay walked into the room, sporting shorts, a gray tee shirt and wrapped knuckles. Jay gave his sergeant a hand shake. "It's good to see you."

"Right back at you." He said. His eyes landed on Ben Halstead, who stood back chewing on his lip. Erin went over to him, talking to him quietly before she pressed a kiss against his shaggy brown hair. "Hey Benji. How you holding up?"

"My twin sister is missing. How do you think I am holding up? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be out looking for Ryleigh? Your the cop, can't you do your freaking job already and find my sister instead of stand around and act like nothing happened?" He yelled before he grabbed the nearest breakable thing and threw it against the wall it shattered in pieces. He had tears running down his face at this point and the house became silent.

"You know we are doing everything we can Ben." Hank said softly.

Ben hung his head. "Something just doesn't feel right. It's like part of me is gone." Finn nodded in agreement and Jay flexed his good hand, looking as if he wanted to punch something again. Ben shifted his weight glancing at his father. "What if she's already dead."

A loud crash came from the kitchen. Erin had dropped a dish hard against the inside of the sink, whipping around to face the four men in her house. "She is not dead! Do you understand me? She is not dead until we find her body, so she is not dead yet." Her eyes full of anger, pain and exhaustion. She locked eyes with Hank as if looking for support. He nodded.

Jay walked over to her and wrapped her into a hug. Finn and Ben stood silently. They knew it was hard on their parents, anyone could see that.

Ryleigh Nicole Halstead was pretty much the miniature version of Erin, from her looks to her attitude. Which essentially got her into trouble. She wasn't an easy kid, she was adventurous and always looking for the next good time. She wasn't bad in the fact of drugs and alcohol she was bad in the fact that she wouldn't listen, any warning or yelling went in one ear and out the next. She was like a five year old in a 15 year olds body, never sitting still for too long. Ryleigh was the definition of trouble.

"We can't assume the worst until we know something. All we have is the security video of her getting kidnapped four nights ago. But the CPD is working on it, intelligence can't because well she is family, but there are good guys on this. They will find her." Hank reassured them soothingly.

"We could find her a lot faster if they let intelligence into the operation." Jay scoffed angerly.

"Your judgment is clouded, Jay. Intelligence can't do anything on this, you know that. I have Roman and Burgess working hard on it and they are reporting everything back to me." Erin's head snapped toward Hank. He hesitated slightly, the news he had been keeping from them for 24 hours was news they didn't want to hear. "They got a guy, he was the driver of the SUV. They are working on him but so far he is keeping his mouth shut."

Jay paced, his hands clasped behind his head. "Why the hell didn't you tell us Voight. Ryleighs life is on the line here." His eyes were full of rage. "Let me meet with him for five minutes, that's all I need and I can guarantee we will get an adress."

"Jay, he is right, we can't get involved." Erin said although she sounded unconvinced. Jay glared dangerously at her.

"She is our daughter Erin." He turned to face Hank. "What if it was Erin when she was younger or-"

"Jay." Hank snapped going into sergeant mode. "You never let me finish." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I said they couldn't get anything out of him, I paid him a visit last night and I managed to make him talk. And once he started talking he wouldn't stop." He handed the ruffled paper over to Jay. "Ryleigh is my granddaughter and I would do anything to get her back. We have an adress."

**AND BAMM! THANKS FOR READING PEOPLE! FYI- ONE CHICAGO STARTS TOMORROW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVEIWS It's crossover day! And to honor that I give you some Linstead family fluff. Hope you all enjoy. :) **

Chapter - 2

Hot, searing pain shot through her arm as the guy she dubbed 'fat guy' twisted her wrist. She squeezed her eyes shut she grinding her teeth together in pain so she wouldn't scream.

The room, that was dim lited and musty smelling, held three people. Herself, fat guy and her kidnapper. Her kidnapper, who had been called Paul, sat opposite of her in a chair flicking a lighter on and off, watching the flame with open curiosity. "Juan, that's enough." He said. Fat guy stepped back and Paul set the lighter down leaning his elbows against his knees watching her. "Tell me, how does a detectives daughter mange to get herself kidnapped? Huh?"

She lifted her head, hazel eyes full of fury. "They are going to find me." She snarled. She struggled momentarily against the restraints before she stopped. Her wrist that felt like it got ran over sat limb in her lap, her other hand was handcuffed to the chair she was sitting on and her feet were tied together. She was completely and utterly stuck.

Even though she couldn't see the outside world from her small hell hole she knew it had been at least four days since her kidnapping, she hadn't slept, she had hardly eaten anything, the only thing she got on a regular basis was water and a beating. The guys had, apparently, taken her as insurance as they called it, for something they wanted from this drug group from new York. She hadn't really bothered listening to their demands because she didn't plan on telling them anything.

Ryleigh blew a piece of hair out of her face and locked eyes with her captor. He gave her a grin and she felt sick to her stomach. "I highly doubt they are going to find you sweetheart, besides I am not sure I am ready to let go of such a feisty play thing." He sneered. He was pulling at her nerves and he knew it.

With a hard glare she spit at him, hitting him square in the face. The grin fell from his lips and he wiped his cheek before he slapped her hard across the face making her ears ring. Ryleigh ran her tounge across her busted lip as it started to bleed. She spit onto the ground feeling her head start to become light and fuzzy. She spotted the fat guy pick something up off the window still and come toward her. The needle glistened in his hand as he drove it deep into her leg. She let out a whimper as the the needle emptied and the drug filled her body. Her eyes almost immediately started to droop and the sounds around her started the become muffled and distant, like she was underwater. She heard the door open and she tried to talk but couldn't make any words. "Maybe this will teach you how to behave." She vaguely heard Paul say before he slammed the door shut, turning the lights off as she slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

Hank and the driver of the car that took Ryleigh, who's name was Reggie, sat outside of the warehouse. "So this is the place?" Hank asked placing his gun in between them.

The guy eyed the gun nervously, before sharply nodding. "Yeah, yeah, this is the place they got your girl. I am not sure where though."

Hank watched him for moment before he nodded and unlocked the door. Reggie hesitantly put his hand on the door looking back at Hank as if for permission. "Get out of here." He swung his gun up and pointed it at his head. "It I ever see you again, you will be at the bottom of the river faster than you can blink."

The guys eyes widened and he nodded before disappearing into the dark Chicago night. Hank sighed and grabbed his radio from the dashboard. "Jay, Erin, are you in position?"

"Yeah." Jays voice sounded over the radio.

"We are moving in, go." Hank holstered his gun and got out of the car. He spotted Jay round the corner, Erin covering him. They got to the door and Jay counted to five before he ripped the door open, Erin shot forward then Jay followed by Hank. They cleared three rooms before reaching a long hallway. Erin shone her flashlight at the floor stopping the small group, "Blood, and listen...is that singing?"

Jay narrowed his eyes and nodded for them to go forward, the blood trail led to a closed and locked door. "Damnit." Jay cursed under his breath, before turning to Hank. "Do you think she is in there?" But before he could answer the odd singing became louder indicating that it was behind that closed door.

Hank jiggled the door handle before he shouldered the door in. In the messy room there was a girl, her eyes wide with surprise at the three detectives.

"It's not Ryleigh. Hank, you stay here, we will head that way" Erin whispered and started down the hall again leaving no room for arguments. Jay following her. The pair turned a corner and spotted steps. "Basement."

Jay nodded and followed Erin, keeping his eyes fixed on her blonde ponytail so he didn't loose her. There was only two rooms in the basement. Jay kicked the first door in, and saw two men, dead. Their throats sliced, blood skewed across the floor. Jay exited the room as Erin radioed for Hank to call back up and to come down. Jay advanced toward the other door his palms becoming sweaty. Gripping his gun with one hand he tried the door but it was locked so he rammed his shoulder against it, feeling slight pain shoot down his arm. The door flew open and he stepped inside, his breath hitching at the sight.

It was empty.

**flashback**

"...and that is how daddy got the squirrel out of the house." Jay whispered. He wasn't going to lie about the fact that he had totally pulled the story out of thin air but it got the kids asleep none the less, well almost.

"But daddy why did you let the squirrel inside?" Four year old Ryleigh asked. Her huge hazel eyes looked up to him, her tiny body snuggled against his chest. Ben was asleep on Jays other side on the king sized bed in the dim lited master. Finn, who was five, was drifting in and out of sleep, was laying at the foot of the bed still in his dirty baseball uniform he was too proud to take off.

Jay sighed, running his fingers through his daughters hair. "Baby, arnt you tired?" But she shook her head dramatically.

"No! Daddy." She rolled around the bed, before shooting her body up in to a sitting position. "Mommy!" She squealed, jumping out of bed and running to Erin who was leaning against the door frame. Jay grinned when he saw Erin pick her squirming daughter up. Erin shot Jay a look that said why is the four year old still awake a ten at night.

"For the record, she is your daughter! " He stated lightly. Ryleigh rested her head in the crock of Erin's neck. Jay gazed at both of them in awe. Ryleigh was the miniature version of Erin.

"Come on monkey. Time for bed." Erin said as she walked over to the bed. Ryleigh pouted, but a huge yawn escaped her. "Yeah that's what I thought."

Erin set Ryleigh down on the bed before climbing in herself. Having three kids sleep in the bed with their parents was an occurrence at the Halstead house.

"How was work?" Jay whispered to his wife.

"Did you and grandpa beat the bad guys up?" Ryleigh asked innocently.

"You're supposed to be sleeping." Erin said, before tickling her daughters sides, the toddler kicked around and laughed.

"But we had ice cream for dinner, so I not tired." Ryleigh explained like it was the best thing in the world. Erin cut her eyes up to Jay.

"I can't say no to her Er, and the little devil knows it!" Jay said, feeling Ben squirm beside him. "Ry, it's time for bed or you won't get ice cream for dinner anymore."

The four year old eyes widened before she squeezed her eyes shut, cuddling in between her parents. She was out like a light in less than ten minutes.

"Seriously? Ice cream for dinner?"Erin whispered.

Jay cracked a grin. "You try saying no to these three. No is not in their vocabulary. And I honestly think it's because Hank spoils them rotten when they go over there."

Ever since Jay and Erin's wedding Hank and Jay had become closer. Hank thought of Jay and his other son and Jay didn't just think of him as his boss. Hank was a pure softy when it came to the four Halstead kids. Especially Ryleigh, who was his only granddaughter and a spitting image of Erin.

"Ryleigh has you wrapped around her finger. You just wait until she turns 16. We are going to have our hands full there." Erin said, reflecting briefly back to her teenager years.

"She is not allowed to date till she's 30." He explained seriously although his eyes were joking.

Erin swatted his arm, giving him a look. "Have fun trying to enforce that!" She whispered. The pair gave each other a long look before Jay leaned over and kissed her on her lips. When they pulled back Erin reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "How did I get so lucky?" She mummered, Glancing down at Ryleigh who slept in between them before looking back up to Jay. "I love you, you know that right."

He gave her that lopsided grin that she loved. "Love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter is up, I am just warning up guys, I don't usually update this fast, it's usually only once or twice a week, but anyway, thanks to all that reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter, there are some new characters in this chapter and old ones too. **

**The second part of OneChicago is on tonight and intelligence is doing their thing! :) Yess!**

Chapter -3

Jay paced the floor balling his hands up into tight fists, Erin next to him leaning against the wall. Uniform officers raked the warehouse, some with dogs others with cameras taking pictures of the crime scene.

Hank shut his phone and walked over to them. "DNA came back from our dead guys over there and they are Paul Berner and Juan Wetts. They were drug smugglers, they had an operation going out of Chicago."

"Hey serge." Came a voice and Kim Ruzek, formally Burgess, came up to the three of them, nodding sympathetically at Jay and Erin. "The girl that was in the room, her name is Leah Sanders, she had contact with Ryleigh."

Hank's eyes widened and Kim led them to where Sean had the girl wrapped in a blanket sipping on some water. "Hi Leah, my name is Sergeant Hank Voight and these are Detectives Erin and Jay Halstead. Can you answer a few questions for us?" The girl looked at them suspiciously but nodded. "Great, there was another girl here? Can you tell us what you remember about her?"

Leah nodded. "Yeah I never got her name but she stayed here with me one night, she didn't sleep she just paced. Then Paul and Juan took her away for a few hours and when they brought her back she was knocked out, had bruising all over her face and body, her wrist looked pretty jacked up too, that was two nights ago, when she finally came too she was like freaking out, majorly, I think whatever Paul gave her messed her system up over time, she was like a jittery mess. Probably had herion or some other type of drug in her. She was only with me for a few hours yesterday before Paul came back and injected her with something. She like passed out within minutes and Juan dragged her out of the room. Then they left or tried to leave and a few hours later I get scared to death by you people banging down my door." Leah explained.

Erin knelt down beside the girl. "Did you get a name of the people that came here or maybe where she could have gotten too?"

The girls eyes lit up. "Paul and Juan delt drugs out of the city and to New York through some of their rats, apparently the head leader in the big NY sent a few of his guys over here because Paul and Juan were getting dicey. I don't know the specifics but Paul was headed for Mexico when these guys showed up. That girl, she was their ticket out of the US alive." The girl shook her head. "Well now look at them, dead, and their 'ticket out of the US' is probably knee deep in drugs by now. Poor girl, I would rather be dead."

Jay nodded urging her to keep talking. "The guy from new York, what's his name?"

"Not sure, everyone goes by Nicknames or code names over there. No one knows anyone's real identity, that's how it is in the drug business, people know your name and your as good as dead. But I will tell you that they had five guys from New York, and two of the kids, young guys no older than 25 worked for Paul when he was still alive. Paul used to pick kids up off the streets and make them his drug mules. I think two of the NY guys are originally from Chicago. I hope I helped you enough. If I remember anything else I will tell you." The detectives nodded and walked away.

"So Ryleigh is pretty much dead, is that what we are going on here?" Erin snapped. Hank sighed but shook his head.

"No, I am going to contact Olivia Bensen out of SVU NY, see if she knows anything."

"But boss that's not exactly her specialty, is it?" Kim asked softly earning a hard glare from Erin.

"No, it's not but it's the only thing we have to go on right now." Hank said as he pulled out his phone.

Ryleigh struggled against the restraints on her wrists. Her dad had taught her how to get out of make shift rope handcuffs but she was panicking and the duct tape over her mouth was making it hard to breathe which was making everything hard to do. She blinked back tears and looked at her surroundings. She was in what looked to be a back of a truck, she had woken up after being drugged and had no clue how long they had been driving.

He wrists were rubbed raw from the rope but she could feel it loosening. She rolled onto her stomach, and with one hard pull she yanked her non injured hand out of the rope before she took the duck tape off her mouth. She pushed herself up into an awkward sitting position and looked at the contents in the back of the truck. Ryleigh grabbed a black duffel bag that was full of money and drugs and rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for. "Bingo." She whispered eyeing the cell phone. She dialed a number she knew all to well and waited until he picked up. But three rings went on and no one answered. "Shit."

She dialed another number and pressed it against her ear but froze as she felt the truck begin to slow to a stop. The truck stopped completely and she heard doors slam as the ringing of the phone continued in her ear. "Hello?" His gruff voice sounded like heaven to her ears.

But before she could make any noise she heard voices and people outside the back of the truck. Without hanging up the phone she shoved it in her pocket, hoping he wouldn't hang up. The bed door swung down and the cab lifted, the bright sun blinding her momentarily. "You move. You get shot." Came a hard voice she didn't recognize. Someone grabbed the coller of her sweatshirt and yanked her down to the ground. She let to a scream as she hit the dirt. Dust flying all around her, she recognized the city skyline in the distance. She rolled over to her back, the pain from her broken ribs made her light headed.

With a deep breath she sat up before slowly pushing herself into a standing position. Three guys stood around her, the one with a gun advanced toward her. "Did I say you could get up?"

"I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission first." She hissed with thick sarcasm. "Would you like me to sit back down? "

The guy's lip twitched his pale face turning red. "You got a little mouth on you don't ya!" He started forward closing the distance between them.

A gun went off making Ryleigh jump. She subconsciously glanced down, but there was no bullet hole in her body. She heard footsteps behind her. " Tyler! I thought Kyle told you not to touch her!" Came a hard growl. She felt a hand grab her and drag her away from the other guy.

The mystery dude went toward Tyler grabbing the gun from him and handing it off to another guy. "Rick, are you sure this will work? Or are you just trying to get on Kyle's nice list so you can move up the food chain."

Ryleigh saw Rick nod even though his back was toward her she could sense he was getting impatient. "No, this will work. The cops want her alive. They will agree to Kyle's terms."

"Yeah but what's so special about her?!" Tyler snapped swinging his hand around to point at her. Rick slowly turned around and Ryleigh felt her breath stop.

"She is the granddaughter of a very important detective." He explained, as his eyes traveled down her body then back up, their eyes locking.

"You!" She screaming feeling both anger and hurt. "What the hell are you doing here!"

He just smirked and glanced at something behind her back. "I'm sorry Ryleigh."

She shot him a confused glance before something hard came down on her head, knocking her out before she even hit the ground. "We roll out in five. This brat is your responsibility Rick! I don't want you messing up again." A guy snarled. He was older around 40 and seemed to have control over the group. "Tyler, if you ever pull something like that again I will put a bullet in your head. You got it? Good, now let's go. We have unfinished business to take care of." The man turned back toward the truck hoping in the drivers side without another word.

Rick sighed and started toward Ryleigh who was face down in the dirt. He rolled her over with his foot before kneeling down and scooping her up in her arms. When he passed Tyler, who was sulking from getting yelled at, he stopped Rick. "How does she know you?"

Rick didn't answer right away he set the girl in the bed of the truck, grabbing a needle and injecting her in the arm. He watched her for a few seconds as he placed a towel behind her head to stop the minor bleeding. He grazed his fingers over her forehead, almost tenderly, his eyes showing slight emotion. He then shook his head tearing away from Ryleigh, shutting the bed door. He wiped his hands on his jeans and looked over to Tyler. "We are old acquaintances."

-'-

Hank Voight sat in his office, he had just gotten off the phone with Olivia Bensen from New York. She had said her and her detectives would look into anything suspicious and then she would call him back. He wore a grin as he gathered his things, he not only enjoyed talking to Detective Benson, but for once it actually felt like they were getting somewhere with this case. As he walked out of his office and into the empty bullpen he heard his phone ring.

A scowl formed on his face at the number he didn't recognize. "Hello?" He asked as he answered it, walking down to the gate going through the door spotting Platt at her desk. "Hello." He asked again when he got no respond the first time.

He could hear uneven breathing on the other end and people talking. "You move. You get shot." Came a hard voice and hank's stomach dropped.

He instructed Platt to hand him a pen and paper, which she did while giving him a odd look. He waited and then he heard her voice. It was Ryleigh, no doubt. "Call Jay and Erin now, tell them to get here as soon as possible." He said.

She gave him a look as he jogged back toward his office stopping to push his pin in. "Why Voight, it's their day off and God knows they need it."

"It's Ryleigh! " He replied harshly. Over the phone he could hear more voices and a gunshot. "Now Trudy."

Her face turned to confusion and worry as she picked up the desk phone to dial the Halsteads. Once Hank saw she was doing that he started up to the office. He stopped at the whiteboard and started scribbling down the names he heard over the phone. Tyler. Rick. Kyle. He only got three but it was better than nothing. "Ryleigh, Ryleigh, are you still the-" He started but the line went dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thank you to everyone that reveiwed! REVEIWS make me happy! This chapter contains a fluffy family flashback, and everyone loves those. It's Chicago PD night! Yess! Who is all watching? I hope all of you! **

Chapter - 4

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was the cold. The ice cold air that hit against her body, cracking her eyes slowly open she was hit with a blinding white light. She heard a door open then shut and heard the lights click off. When she opened her eyes again she saw him, sitting silently across the room from her, watching her intently. Ryleigh blew out a frustrated breath, meeting Rick gaze. She grinded her teeth together so she wouldn't say anything she'd regret.

Ryleigh wriggled against her restraints. She sat in a chair, wearing nothing but boy shorts and a tee shirt, her hair in a messy ponytail she didn't remember doing and her broken wrist in a white cast. Handcuffs attached her to the chair and her ankles were tied. Rick watched her closely, they hadn't seen each other in close to four years and Ryleigh wouldn't have it any other way.

"You can try all you want but you aren't getting out of this room." Rick started, he got up, pulling two white tablets out of his pocket, grabbing a water bottle from the small side table beside the chair. "Here, open up." Rick said, she did and he placed the pills in her mouth then water. As soon as he backed up a bit she spit them back out. "Really Ryleigh? It was freaking asprin. I'm trying to help you!" Rick snapped, his eyes becoming hard.

"Help me?" She sneered, she could feel her temper rising. "You kidnapped me, you jackass! Please do explain how that helped me."

Rick glared down at her. "Tyler and the others would have killed you by now or raped you. Those pills were asprin ok? They were for the killer headache you probably have. Damnit Ryleigh!" He paced a little and kicked the chair against the wall. "I am the one keeping you alive because you would be dead by now." She could form no words at his statement. "I am keeping us both alive, so can you just work with me here?"

For the first time that day, she actually looked at him, his blue eyes, blonde hair all disheveled and messy, the exhausted look on his face, he hadn't changed. Ryleigh sighed, locking eyes with him before slowly nodding. She didn't fully trust him but right now he was her only hope. "Fine."

"Thank you, now here." He pulled two more pills out of his pocket and this time she actually took them. He bent down and undid her wrists and ankles. "Walk around a little, stretch out."

She narrowed her eyes at him but did as she was told but kept her distance from him, keeping one eye on his movements while he sat back in the chair. She leaned against the wall adjacent to Rick. "They are going to find me you know." She muttered

His eyes cut up to her, "You think I don't know that? Hank Voight wants you alive which means Kyle wants you dead. Simple as that."

"And how do you come into play in this?" Ryleigh asked.

"I am the only one here has a valid reason to keep you alive." He snapped. She could tell he didn't want to talk about the plan but she was giving him no other option. Rick ran a hand over his face. "When Voight was dirty he delt with Kyle's dad. Voight stepped over him and stole all of Kyle's dad's money. Kyle's dad almost lost everything then Voight came back and put him in jail. Kyle lost his father and was put into the foster system where he got into drugs and eventually ran off with some girl to New York. Voight ruined Kyle's life, or at least that's how he see's it. So he came back for revenge. I swear I didn't know the plan until we were already in Chicago and I couldn't back down then." Ryleigh chewed on her lip and watched the ground closely. "The next thing I know we are raiding Paul's house and I see you. Kyle said you were the golden prize because Jay and Erin Halstead are your parents and Hank Voight your grandfather. In his eyes he was killing like four birds with one stone, getting revenge."

"Your acting like I'm the only Halstead in this room." Ryleigh looked at him and saw heavy sadness in his eyes. "What the hell Maverick?" Even though her words were harsh her voice was soft as she spoke to the guy she once called her brother. "You ran off to New York when you were 16, do you even realize how much pain you caused mom and dad. And Grandpa, God, he is going to kill you when he sees you. You know you're not supposed to be in Chicago Maverick!" Something clicked in her head and she pushed herself off the wall to stand beside him. "Your trying to weasel your way back into the family, right, did I just hit the nail on the head?"

"God your so much like mom it's unbelievable. No I'm not trying to 'weasel' my way back in, I'm trying to protect my baby sister!" Maverick shook his head. "I've been off the drugs for a while now, I know I messed up. Big time, I know that, but you guys are still my family and I don't want anything to happen to any of you, even Hank." He explained. There was such a realness to his words Ryleigh wanted to believe him and to feel sorry for him.

"Maverick, I want to believe you but you haven't given me a reason to." She whispered.

Maverick stood up, nodding. "And I get that, but you are going to have to trust me these next few hours. Do you get it Ryleigh? I don't care about what happened to us before or what might happen in the future, you must trust me now." He spoke quickly, almost urgently, as he kneeled down so he was eye level with his sister. She nodded silently, hearing voices echo outside of the room. "I'm sorry. Just remember to trust me." He whispered soothingly. She gave him a confused look, her guard going back up as she tried to back up but he grabbed hold of her wrist and yanked her toward him. Maverick pulled a syringe out of his pocket and injected her in the arm. Almost immediately her eyes shut and she found it very hard to stand. She felt arms wrap around her waist and hold her up to keep her from falling and slowly she faded into darkness.

Erin sat at her desk, chewing at her fingernails, darkness filling the bullpen. Jay sat opposite to her, his head in his hands. The boys sat nervously in the break room drinking hot chocolate Kim had provided for them. Hank paced, he was on the phone with Alvin. Alvin and Adam had been sent out to investigate where the phone had been tracked too, whoever had Ryleigh wanted to get intelligences attention. An hour ago the team had received a plain envelope with no label or adress. Platt had said some kid had just ran into the district and dropped the package. The contents of the envelope were disturbing, there was a news article about a Travis Carter, a used to be well known drug dealer before he went to jail. The other article was a piece of paper saying, 'She dies in 48 hours unless you get my money, set my father free, and then let me kill you.' Hank knew the note was adressed to him. The final piece of what was in the envelope was a picture of Ryleigh. Her hands were tied together and she hung from the ceiling, her toes feet off the ground. Her head was down as if she was either knocked out or drugged and there was a pool of blood on the cement floor.

Jay let out a shaky sigh, and felt tears well up in his eyes as he glanced across to the picture of his daughter that was hung on the whiteboard. He felt helpless, he was tired, he was angry. But most of all he had this gut wrenching feeling that something was going to happen and that something wouldn't be good. He knew Ryleigh was strong and stubborn but he also knew she would crack under the pressure.

"Alvin said that the phone was dumped, along with the truck. Everything inside was taken and there is a hefty amount of blood in the back. He had Ruzek grab a sample and they are bringing it back." Hank explained.

"How much blood was it?" Antonio voiced everyone's silent question.

"Too much." Hank said. "Erin, Jay, my office." Jay shared a look with Erin and felt his heart drop. He slowly got up and started toward hank's office, Erin close behind. Once inside Hank turned to them after shutting the door. Jay stepped close to Erin and placed a hand on her back, letting her know he was there. The look in hank's eyes was not a good one.

"Hank..." Erin started slowly, her eyes pleading.

"When's the last time you heard from. Maverick?" He asked and Jay started to feel confused about the unexpected question.

"About a year ago, he came for money." Jay explained. "What does this have to do with Ryleigh?"

"Why didn't you tell me he was back in town?" Hank snapped his gaze over to Erin.

"Maybe because we knew how you would act." Erin replied angerly. "It was just the three of us, the kids were away."

Hank sighed before her grabbed a piece of lined paper from his desk, he handed it over to Jay who took it willingly and scanned it over.

The note simply read "She is ok. I am going to fix this. We are on the outskirts of town, I am not exactly sure where though, some old warehouse." At the bottom of the page there were two signatures on it; the initials M.J.H and then Ryleighs scribbled, half cursive half mess of ink, name. Then it said "P.S. It's Ryleigh, and since you are cops I know you will think this is fake so I am going to tell you something only I know about. There is a half eaten pizza under my bed that Ben and I eat at midnight. It's probably moldy so you might want to clean it out."

Jay heard Erin let out a shaky sigh then mumble a soft "Thank God."

Jay handed the note back over the paper. "And it's real, I had the guys run the prints on the paper and they match back to Ryleighs. Although there was none of Mavericks prints on there and I checked with Ben, who indeed admitted that there is pizza under her bed." Hank stated. He knew that note was just what Jay and Erin needed, their tiny sliver of hope. Proof that their daughter was alive. "You guys, head home, get some rest, real rest and let us work on it for the rest of the night." Hank suggested calmly. But the look on Erin's face said that she was not going anywhere, so he tried a different approach. "If this is really Maverick, and they do get out they are going to go to their parents. You two need to be home for them."

Jay shared a knowing look with Erin. They didn't need to say anything they knew what the other one was thinking. Jay started back out into the bullpen to gather his stuff and wake Ben and Finn. Erin hung back before she wrapped her arms around Hank in a hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

He breathed in her scent, hugging her back. "I didn't do anything, you just have one hell of a daughter." He joked lightly. They pulled back and Erin laughed a little. "I'm serious, but once we find her she will need her parents to get through this. Ryleigh may be strong but everyone breaks Erin, that girl is going to need you."

* * * * * * *FLASHBACK * * * * * * *

A 6 year old Ryleigh hung upside down on the very same tree branch she had broken her wrist 2 years prior. Ben sat sulking on the swing set nearby, still very much disappointed about the fact that he had lost the game of Go Fish to his twin sister. The mid - July heat was getting to everyone, especially Finn, who was sprawled out under the sprinkler trying to get cool.

"Come on guys, foods almost up." Jays voice rung out and Ryleigh spotted him dangling off what looked to be the face of the earth, but the lack of oxygen to her brain was making it hard to decide on anything. "Ryleigh what in the world are you doing? I don't really feel like taking you to the hospital, even though it seems like that's your favorite place these days." He joked as he flipped the burgers on the grill before starting to walk over to his daughter. When he reached the tree he looked down at his daughter as she grinned up at him.

"Hi dad!" Ryleigh said before untangling herself from the tree landing on the ground with a thud. She quickly jumped up on her feet, staggering slightly before Jay steadied her.

"Bean, what am I going to do with you?" He asked curiously using her nickname.

"I'm a ninja like you and mommy." She explained like it was the best thing in the world. Jay laughed and lifted her into his arms. Ryleigh wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. "I'm going to get the bad guys someday, like you do dad."

"I bet you are." He said. Jay shook his head slightly, amazed at her. She was extremely intelligent for her age and Jay had no doubt she got it from Erin. Jay walked back over to the grill, holding the 6 year old in one arm and flipping burgers with the other. "Are you trying to make this difficult for me? You don't want me to burn the food now do you?" He teased.

Her eyes widened momentarily before they narrowed. "No daddy but I don't want to get down. I am a ninja remember, the ground in lava and I can't step on it." She gave him a duh face as if he was supposed to read her thoughts.

He heard the sliding glass door open and saw Erin and Maverick walk out. Ryleighs eyes lit up when she saw the plate of brownies Erin was carrying and completely forgot about her ninja training and jumped down out of Jays hold. "I want one." She exclaimed.

"After lunch. You know the drill. Go in the house and wash your hands." Erin said. Erin didn't even finish the sentence before Ryleigh was gone. "Ben, Finn, you too. Lunch will be up soon." Both boys hopped up and slowly made there way to the patio.

"Mom, Ryleigh cheated." Ben pouted glancing up at her with puppy dog eyes. "She stole all the chocolate! I should have won."

"Liar!" Ryleighs voice screamed from the kitchen window that overlooked the backyard. "I didn't cheat you jerk!"

"Yeah you did!" Ben shouted back.

"Hey. That's enough." Erin said trying to hold back laughter at the two of them bickering.

Ryleigh rushed out the house. She stepped in front of Ben with a look in her eyes. She grabbed a cup of water from the table and before anyone could stop her she poured it over Bens head. "That's for calling me a liar, you poop head!" She hissed.

"Alright we are done here." Jay started. He put the lid down on the grill and scooped Ryleigh up into his arms against her protests. "Come on Bean, time to have a little talk."

When they got to the house and Jay saw that Erin was taking care of the boys and the food he let go of Ryleigh. He raised his eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest, scowling up at him. "You want to act like a four year old, that's fine by me, but you know it's not going to do you any good."

Jay sat at the table and waited till she cooled down a little and did the same. He could tell she was fuming as she ripped apart a napkin that had been sitting on the table. "He was being a sore looser." She muttered. "I didn't cheat!"

"I believe you, but what you said wasn't nice. He is your brother. And what do I always tell you?" Jay asked. He didn't want to be the one playing bad cop.

Ryleigh got fidgety in the seat glancing anywhere in the room but him. "That family comes first and even when we think we hate each other we still have to have each others backs." She mumbled almost inaudibily. "And I am sorry." She grumbled, acting anything but.

Jay watched her for another second before he nodded. "See that wasn't so hard was it?" He asked as he stood up. Ryleigh slowly did the same, adding a dramatic sigh as she stood fully up. She shuffled her feet against the hard wood. Jay shook his head, then grabbed her and in one swift movement lifted her up onto his shoulders. Her squeals of delight and suprise filled his ear making him grin.

"Your the best!" Ryleigh said. "Careful daddy, we have to watch out for the bad guys in the bushes."

"Alright bean, you tell me where they are." He played along sharing a glance with Erin who was setting the table. Erin's eyes sparked as she watched the two. Jay was such a good father and everyone knew Ryleigh wasn't easy. Ryleigh pretended to shoot at imaginary objects in the yard. Ben and Finn acting as robbers. Ryleigh and Jays laughter filled the air and in that moment everything was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Why hello there. Wow I haven't updated in forever! I apologize for any inconvenience. I have been extremely busy with school and haven't had the time to write, that and the major writers block I have been battling. Anyway, here is chapter five of The Fallen Snow. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment! I appreciate them! **

Chapter - 5

****FLASHBACK*****

A fourteen year old Ryleigh Halstead sat chewing on her lip, Ben fidgeting beside her. They weren't supposed to get caught, it wasn't supposed to happen like that. Ryleigh slowly shot her gaze up at the three people in front of her. Sergeant Platt wiped her searing hot gaze over the teenagers. Sean Roman and Kim Ruzek stood in front of the closed door, blocking the view from other offices strolling around the district.

"You two are so, SO, lucky that your parents, or God forbid, your grandfather is out on a case."

Ryleigh gulped and in that moment wished that her mother was the one yelling at her, and not Platt. "But, we-" Ryleigh started.

"No! You keep your mouth shut." Platt snarled angerly before grabbing a bag off the desk table next to them and turning to Ben. "You had weed in your book bag Benjamin and, oh, you have better have a damn good reason why." Platt hissed, her eye full of fury.

Ryleigh glanced nervously at her brother who had tears running down his face. Ben shook his head not uttering a noise. He was smart not too. Platt slammed her hand down on the desk in anger. "You two are the kids of two of my detectives. You represent me and your parents, you represent intelligence, and this district and the city of Chicago. You two do not have room to be doing stupid stuff like this. If this got out, oh, you don't even want to know what would happen. Ben, Ryleigh, you two get special treatment here at the 21st therefore are held to a way higher standard then every other kid in this city." Platt screamed. "Do you understand me!?"

"Yes." They both whispered in unison. Ryleigh let out a breath she had been holding, she knew it was incredibly dumb to have the drugs but she honestly didn't think they'd get in trouble.

"Good." Platt said. She turned to Sean and Kim handing them the bag of weed. "Take this, throw it out, give it to some druggie on the streets, I don't care what you do with it just get it out of my sight."

The uniform officers nodded before Sean gestured to the kids. "What are you going to do about them?"

Platt turned her gaze back to the sulking teens. "When does intelligence get back?"

"They got back a little bit ago , Serge, they are in the back in the garage. Adam said they have a guy in the cage." Kim explained.

"Go get Voight." Platt said.

"What, no, that's not fair." Ben pleaded, Ryleigh shot her gaze between the officers in front of her. "Sergeant Platt, please. He's going to yell at us. Just make us do community service or something."

"Oh no. You two lost all rights to fair when you decided to bring weed into my district. Roman, go get Voight now!"

Ben hung his head again and Ryleigh felt tears rush out of her eyes. She started to reason with them but Platt wasn't having any of that. Sean slowly exited the office and disappeared. But in a matter of minutes returned with Hank Voight behind him. The two uniform officers left leaving both sergeants and teenagers.

"What's the meaning of this Platt, we have a guy downstairs that has murdered three women." Hank snapped impatiently.

"This is a little more important than that Hank. Benjamin here was caught with weed. The two of them walked into the district and we had that K-9 team still here. As soon as the kids walked in the dog started going nuts, when I checked his book bag I found the drugs." She said. Voight watched the kids carefully, anger filled his gut. "I had Ruzek and Roman get rid of the drugs but I figured I'd let you deal with these two."

"Hmph. You can go now Trudy." Hank started not taking his eyes off his grandchildren. The desk sergeant nodded and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Ben looked up at him, his eyes held dread and panic. Ryleigh, on the other hand, met his gaze definetely. "No one asked us our side of the story." She snapped.

Hank whipped his gaze over to her and in that moment he wasn't looking at Ryleigh Halstead but a fifteen year old Erin. "I am not in the mood to hear your side of the story. Did you take any of the weed?"

"No!" Ben snapped quickly. His head up. "We didn't."

Hank shut his eyes in relief before standing up. "Then why did you have it on you?" Silence. "Why did you have the drugs." Hank yelled, he was tired of playing the guessing game. "I could have you arrested for this!"

Bens lip shook and he dropped his head in his hands. Ryleigh averted her gaze to her brother before turning back, her eyes glassed over with unshed tears, and in that moment Hank knew something was seriously wrong. "He, he made us. He said that he'd leave again if we didn't sell it by midnight."

"Who.?" Hank pressed.

"Maverick." Ben sobbed. "I didn't want him to leave again so I said I'd do it. I thought he'd stay but he left again. I'm so sorry grandpa."

Hank sighed, pulling both kids into his chest. "Shh, it's alright. You're not in trouble, you just can't trust Maverick, you know that."

"But he's our brother." Ryleigh whimpered. "He wouldn't hurt us would he?"

Hank didn't give her an answer. He couldn't because he honestly didn't know.

***PRESENT TIME******

"Maverick Halstead." Adam put his picture up on the bulletin, before reading off the paper in his hand. "He ran off to New York when he was younger. Addicted to coke and oxy. No arrests in the state of Illinois but I have Mouse running his name through New York too. So maybe we'll get something."

"Hey. A street cam on 1st caught a truck blowing a red light, I ran the tags and it matched the truck we found." Kevin said climbing the steps with Platt on his heels. "I got an adress of the truck. Home belongs to a Mya Wilson. Get this, she's Kyle Carters biological mother."

"Everyone vest up." Voight yelled. The detectives scattered. "Platt." Voight adressed the desk sergeant.

"How's everyone holding up?" She asked.

"We've seen better days." He replied

"Look, Commander Fisher is looking into this case. If he knew that is was Ryleigh Halstead missing you know he would give the case to another unit, intelligence is too close to this."

"Intelligence is the only unit that can solve this case. I sent Erin and Jay home. That's the best I can do. I'm not giving up this case." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"And I'm not asking you to, I'm just telling you to be careful and to work a little quicker." She replied and without another word started back down the steps.

Erin drummed her fingers against the steering wheel. The city street lights cast an eerie glow on the car. Jay sat in the passenger seat, like always, their badges on the dashboard, guns at their hips. "Mouse just sent me more intel. They are raiding a house across town." When Jay got no reply he glanced up from his phone. "Erin?"

"Something doesn't feel right." She muttered, mainly to herself.

"We'll find her." He said soothingly, he grabbed his wife's hand and squeezed it gently. But Erin shook her head, fighting back the tears.

"And what if we don't Jay?" She asked finally turning and meeting his gaze. "She's all alone and we're not there to protect her."

"Hey, hey." He whispered, reaching and placing his hand against her cheek, she leaned into it while he wiped at her tears with his thumb. "Our daughter is strong. I figured that out the day she was born. Yeah, she can be handful but she never gives up and that means we can't either."

Erin nodded swallowing the lump in her throat. Jay glanced back at the warehouse they had been watching for the last hour. "We got movement." He said.

Jay unlocked the door and stepped out, Erin doing the same. Jay adjusted his jacket do it covered his gun, his eyes glued on the man walking toward the building. The man's shirt pulled up slightly and revealed a gun. Jay hesitated slightly. The man, who stood about 6 feet tall advanced toward a walking homeless man. Erin's breath caught in her throat and the detective pulled her gun. "CPD." She yelled. "Put the gun down!"

The man paused and pulled his own gun turning fully around to the cops. Jay froze in his spot, confusion and fear written on his featers, this couldn't be happening. The three of them stared at each other before the man knelt down to set the gun on the concrete sidewalk. His blue eyes showed panic watching Jay. Jay put his own gun in its holster, Erin doing the same. She took a step forward looking as if she wanted to throw up when Jay grabbed her arm, shaking his head.

"Kick us the gun boy." Jay yelled. The kid hesitated before doing so. The gun skitted across the street. Jay leaned down to pick it up and when he looked up the person was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Jay hissed. Erin's eyes scanned the surroundings but found no sign out the boy.

Jay ran a hand over his face in exhaustion. "We lost him." Erin whispered and Jay knew she wasn't talking about their current situation, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

He pulled his phone out and dialed a number he had come to know very well. "Hank, it's Jay. Erin and I are at the corner of second, near that new high end jewelry store. You need to come down here quick." Jay paused. "Yeah, yeah. We are fine, we have some information about the case." Another pause. "I know, we aren't supposed to be working this one. But we followed a guy here." He shot a glance at Erin who was leaning against the brick wall, her head in her hands trying to steady her breathing. "He was just here, but, no, we lost him. Yeah. It was Maverick."

**And there you go! It's kinda short and I am sorry about that but hey, don't forget to leave a reveiw. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I sure enjoyed writing it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note-**

**Oh man, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. Life caught up with me! Please don't fear though this story will go on. I've had writers block for about week and wanted to know how I should proceed with this story, if at all... please let me know your thoughts, I am willing to put them all into consideration as I figure out what to do next with this story. I was thinking maybe skipping a head two or three months and doing flashbacks as to what happened? Let me know what you all think and or want. **

**Thank you. And I apologize for the delay! **


End file.
